


Titanic

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Or Is It?, Sam/Cas is implied, Slash, Teasing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's boyfriend is the jealous type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Aleera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/gifts).



“You have me confused with the _other_ angel, you know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who’s in love with you.”

No mistaking the tone there. Beneath Balthazar’s usual sarcastic words, there was bitterness, anger, jealousy. Dean hated it.

“Sam, could you excuse us just a minute?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I – sure.” And with that, Sam was out the door and Dean grabbed Balthazar by the lapels of the jacket covering his ridiculous t-shirt. 

“When are you going to cut that shit out, man? Honestly, it’s enough already.”

Balthazar looked slightly chastised and maybe a tiny bit embarrassed. “I can’t help it. He’s always giving you those intense thousand-yard stares and I swear I’ve seen him checking out your ass.”

“First of all, he’s never checked out my ass. All right, maybe he has, everyone does, my ass is fucking fantastic. But it doesn’t matter. He’s not _in love_ with me, for the 9,472nd time, and even if he was, it wouldn’t matter. I’m with you.”

“I know, Dean, but sometimes I just, well, it makes me…”

“Act like a thirteen year old girl? You know, despite my reputation for being a colossal pervert, I am not, in fact, attracted to thirteen year old girls. Now quit being such a baby and kiss me.”

Dean stepped out the door to call Sam and ask him to come back about fifteen minutes later. 

“Guess that wasn’t as big a fight as I expected. I thought I’d be kicked out for two hours.”

“It wasn’t even a fight. Just…trying to straighten out a little misunderstanding.”

“The Castiel thing again, huh?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, the Castiel thing again. I don’t know what I’m going to do about it, I know Balthazar is possessive but he’s gotta know by now he’s got no reason to be jealous.”

“Think it might help if I told him Cas and I were up until three o’clock this morning fucking each other’s brains out?”

Laughing, Dean replied, “Sure, give it a shot. Hell, he might even buy it, you never know.” 

Sam just stared. 

Dean stared back. 

Walking into the room, Sam asked Balthazar whether or not he’d changed his mind about helping them with their current dilemma. 

Dean was still just staring.


End file.
